Too Late
by bente-unerz36
Summary: A feminine mercury adept had a walk while the other seven adepts, sleeps. There, she experience a new feeling towards a childhood friend, whom she once hate yet loved. Imilshipping


My very first Goldensun Fanfic ^_^ nothing much to say really ^^; this is basically for Imilshipper! Wooh! Kinda sad though. First shot! ^_^ shot shot! Btw, please tell if there are any mistakes here… thanks! : )

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(ME)

On with it!

* * *

Full moon's shining brightly. Grass swept forwardly with the clouds on the way. All the other seven Adepts sleeps with a piece of cloth above the grass while a certain feminine mercury adept, takes a walk, touching her heart... aching.

She fixed her eyes, slowly to the scene, that blocks minimum to the shining moon. A certain person, whom she hates yet loved, faced to her, But so afar he is. Delusion maybe? But her eyes had never wandered like this before. Her eyelids shut, slowly. Tears stream down to her cold pale cheeks.

She knew it's just a fictitious sight, she knew that he'll choose power over her. Realitism is all over her mind but her heart, so iced,... never moved on.

She turns around, going back to the tree, sat there while hugging her knees. Her eyes defeated so restlessly, a few minutes, she bow her head sideways. But then, a voice pounds in gently and felt a shoulder to her head.

"Mia, I- I'm so sorry" she was shocked but she didn't open her eyes, instead, she listens carefully. That voice, she knew that voice, but could it be really possible? "I would've want to come for your aid but-"

'_But- but what Alex?!'_

"Mia, I know you're awake. But rest assure to my shoulder"

Mia knows he'll never say it, saying the words she longing for.

'_I know you'll just say sorry… I know you'_

But to her surprise, the words came out different.

"I love you Mia, in whatever situation it maybe, I love you"

'_wait… this is… new… I just want to be with him… as a friend'_

Mia's sudden change of color turns to her face, as she bit her lower lip nervously. Alex, then, only smile and stood up slowly. I open my eyes quickly and shouted "Alex! Why? Why won't you stay with us?! I- I want to be with you!!! I-… I love you…" Mia realized that these feelings are different, it isn't just friendship anymore.

But she can't take this scene where love invades all over her body. She turns around against the mercury adept and she ran, with glittering tears swift through air. But then, Alex takes one of her hands, pulling her and giving her a hug. (what? only hug? yep, no kissing scene ppl) His bright sapphire hair, winds up, consequently, brushing to her face.

Mia only gave a frown. "I cannot be with you" Alex whispered through her ears. "but-" "no don't say a word" Alex even hugs Mia harder. "After I get the powerful alchemy, I wish you'd come with me and rule Weyard"

_'I knew it… He blew it'_ Mia pushed herself against Alex, she looks down, covering her bangs over her eyes. "No, I don't want to rule over Weyard… If this is your only conspiracy all along then… I won't come with you!" Mia thundered her words and tears appear through her skyblue eyes.

Alex only chuckled a bit and said "I knew you'd reject my proposal, that's why I can't come with you…" Alex, then, gets closer to Mia. He brushed her bangs sideways to her ear. Mia blushed by his sudden motion. "Mia, your kind, gentle and concern, but if I come with you and love takes over me… I might not get the power I want" He looks at Mia, endlessly, but turns around then walks away. Mia chased the Mercury adept, reaching her hand to Alex, but he's teleportation was used. Now, he is nowhere to be found.

Mia fell to her knees while her tears fell continuously. How could she be so abash, disgraced at such wonderful place? How could she amend Alex's characteristic, for what He'd done to her and theirown clan? But as a sudden echoing voice appeared out of nowhere, dreams vanished. "Mia? Mia! Wake up!"

Mia opens her eyes. The first thing she saw is a sunlight that struck her eyes and a mars adept's worried eyes above it. She blinks her eyes twice and fixed to Jenna's and Sheba's. They all sighed in relief while Mia looks at them quizically. "Mia, I'm sorry I woken you up, I was hell worried about you!" Jenna looks at her, still worried. Mia looked around and found herself sleeping under the tree with Alex's scarf around her body. The same position where she found a new feeling.

She could feel Alex's cold arms around her body where she once embraced by his arms. "Yeah, Jenna was all 'Oh my gosh! Mia's crying! Is she hurt?!' and 'We've got to wake her up!' heheh!" a young Jupiter adept chuckled. "No! I'm NOT like that!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Thank you… Jenna, Sheba… for worrying me and sorry also" Mia smiled in a sad way. "Mia… I know your dreaming about Alex" Sheba exclaim. "You mind read me?" "We're sorry Mia" Jenna apologized. "It's alright… It's all just a never reality dream" Mia looked down once more.

"But, I could've sworn Alex sat with you by your side… He even uses his scarf as your blanket then kissed you at your forehead" Jenna chuckled "he- he did?" Mia's color suddenly changed. "I can't believe Alex could be such a romantic guy" Sheba smiled "He always thinks and talks about you… I can even remember during Isaac's trouble at the Jupiter Lighthouse and at Alhafra's inn" Sheba smiled. "really? Is that so…" "yep, when we said to him that we didn't caught Briggs, he told us, 'you have no need to hide such fine exploits from me. Working hard for the benefit of others is quite noble. That's what Mia always said…' see? I could remember it clearly!" Jenna chuckled. "And when we say yes, he'll say 'Mia, a young girl from my clan, was very kind, much like you are…" She added.

"But still, he'll choose Power over me…" "Not true, there still hope!" Jenna smiled. "I hope so…" "He'll be with you, and you'll know it." Sheba cheered. "I will, If we ever find him again…" Mia smiled, hoping to see him and change his way.

But in the end, Alex disappeared during Mt. Aleph.

"Power…"

"Greed…"

"Wrath…"

"Glory…"

And Mia... will never see Alex ...again…

"...Hated..."

"…Loved…"

"…too Late…"

* * *

Sad I know ///_-

No flame please!! _

But R&R are greatly welcome! ^w^


End file.
